Jesteś najlepszy w sprawianiu, że zapominam o całym świecie
by Haruno666
Summary: Sabriel Au Co by było gdyby... Dean odkrył, że Sam i Gabe sypiają ze sobą. Część pierwsza serii One shotów


Kiedy ktoś by zapytał Deana Winchestera, czy jego brat jest homo czy hetero, odpowiedziałby bez chwili namysłu, że tamten jest hetero. Nie dziwne, gdyż tamten nigdy nigdy nie zachowywał się w sposób który mógłby sugerować coś w podobnym guście. Kiedy więc wszedł z Castielem do pokoju, po udanym polowaniu wpadł w szok kiedy zobaczył Gaba na kolanach Sama, na dodatek bez koszulki całujących się z jego młodszym braciszkiem namiętnie. Zanim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć został pociągniwęty przez swojego anioła do tyłu. Tego to się nie spodziewał. Sammy, ten mały nerd, który zazwyczaj wolał książki od sexu, teraz nawet nie zauważył jak dwie osobyb wparowały do pokoju, a potem z niego wyszły. Dean po prostu skierował się do Impali, by tam spędzić noc, tak jak wiele nocy musiał tam spędzać Sam, gdy to jego starszy brat potrzebował pokoju tylko dla siebie.

Dean z Casem pojejechali na polowanie, zostawiając Sama, by ten mógł odpocząć. Ostatnie demony były coraz silniejsze i coraz częściej odnosili rany. Sam przestał liczyć swoje blizny już dawno temu, to po prostu nie miało już sensu. Usiadł przed laptopem i wszedł na forum o nich. No cóż, od czasu do czasu lubił zobaczyć co inni myślą o tym co robią i tak dla siebie, bo przecież to było zabawne. Fanki myślały, że to wszystko fikcja, ale tak czy tak dla przykładu tatuowału sobie znak przeciw opentaniom, czy nosiły pentagramy. Można było powiedzieć, że radziły sobie jakoś, nienzdając sobie z tego sprawy jak ułatwiają im życie. Kiedy przeglądał forum znalazł też wątek o tak zwanym sleshu. Wszedł w niego niepewnie. Gdyby ktoś go zapytał czy to czyta, napewno by mu nieb odpowiedział. Nie żeby się wstydził czy co(no ba, że się wstydził), po prostu lubił czytać jak wszyscy spekukują o tym, że Dean i Cas są razem, który jest na górze, który na dole. Czasem nawet zdarzały się takie opowiadania gdzie Sam czuł jak gdyby naprawdę to się działo, tak potrafiły być realistyczne te opowiadania. Kiedyś zdziwił się, gdy zauważył, że są opowiadania które zawierają tylko postacie z serii. Ludzie tak pokochali ich, że chcieli widzieć ich nie tylko jako łowców, ale również jako zwykłych ludzi, pilotów statków kosmiczmicznych, ostatnich ludzi na ziemi podczas apokalipsy... No reasumując ludzie wsadzali ich wszędzie gdzie się dało. Ostatnio natrafił też na wątki opatrzone tagiem #Sabriel. Był szczeże zdziwiony kiedy zauważył, że on i archaniął są uważani za dobrą parę. Przeciesz to było niemożliwe. Gabe był zbyt anielski, /lub boski (trudno było to ocenić), by chciał się w taki sposób zadawać z Samem. Kiedy czytał takie opowiadania był zdziwiony jak dobrze fani są w stanie opisać jego zachowania i uczucia. Tak czytał porno ze sobą w roli głównej.

Właśnie czytał jedno z opowiadań gdy poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Podskoczył na krześle jak poparzony szybko odwracając wzrok, by sprawdzić komu udało się go tak wystraszyć. Kiedy tylko się odwrócił napotkał złote oczy, z tak dobrze znanymi mu iskierkami. _O kurczę~ _pomyślał. Gdyby przyłapał go na tym Cas, czy jego brat nie byłoby to tak krępujące, jak teraa, gdy to zobaczył Gabrjel, czyli człowiek z którym w opowiadaniu właśnie uprawiał dziki seks. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

-Hej Sammy, co czytasz tak zaciekle?- zapytał Gabe pochylając się z lizakiem w ustach. Wyglądało to perwersyjnie. Naprawdę perwersyjnie i dwuznacznie, szczególnie gdy wyjął go z głośnym mlasknięciem, oblizał po czym znów włożył do buzi Sam poczerwieniał strasznie i opuścił głowe nie będąc w stanie patrzeć aniołowi w oczy.

-Nic takiego-mruknął i spróbował zamknąć laptop, w czym przeszkodził mu Gabe przytrzymując klapkę laptopa.

-Jak nic takiego to mogę zobaczyć, nie?- Gabrjiel nie ndał za wygraną i pochylił się po czym zaczął czytać na głos-" Gabe, mogę polizać twojego lizaka?-zapytał Sam pochylając się nad pulsującym przyrodzeniem jego anioła. Gabe tylko jęknął i pokiwał głową na zgodę. Sam więc wziął jego ptaszka i polizał po całej długości przez co były pogański bóg jęknął głośno" Łosiu to zdecydowanie jest ciekawe-zaśmiał się anioł. Sammy był już cały czerwony i wpatrywał się w podłogę uparcie. To było dla niego upokarzające.

-Sam-westchnął Gabe- Naprawdę wystarczyło poprosić.-po tych słowach pocałował młodszego Winchestera w usta. Sam, jak to gatunek łosiowaty, wcale się tego nie spodziewał, więc siedział przez chwilenpo prostu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie mógł uwieżyć, że to czego pragnął od tak dawna wreszcie się spełniało. Po chwili zaczął więc oddawać pocałunek. Archanią mruknął tylko wtedy zadowolony z obrotu sprawy, po czym usiadł na łosiowych kolanach. Po chwili oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Niestety Gabrjiel nienwytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem

-Czuje się właśnie jakgdybym treafił do jednego z tych opowiadań pisanych przez jakąś napaloną nastolatkę-chichotał nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Jednak po chwili został do tego zmuszony gdyż jego usta został zaatakowane przez usta Sama. Odpowiedział na ten pocałunek, przybliżając się do Sama najbliżej jak się dało, jego ręce zawędrowały na Łosiowe plecy i mocniej przycisnęły go do siebie. Tak, Gabe też na to czekał już od dawna, już zbyt długo. Po chwili nie miał już koszulki, którą Sam ściągnął mu szybko przez głowę i odrzucił gdzieś w kąt. Teraz nic się nie liczyło oprócz Gaba i jego ust, które tak świetnie całowały... Całowali się i całowalia, tak jakgdyby jutro mogło nie nastąpić. Właściwie w ich przypadku, niestety była to całkiem prawdopodobna opcja. Po chwili Gabrjiel zaczął rozpinać spodnie Sammiego. Nie chciał się bawić z nim, czekał za długo. Jednak Winchester miał inne plany. Podniusł się z byłym bogiem na rękach i położył się z nim na łóżku . Wziął się za pasek Gaba i szybko go rozpiął go, a potem i spodnie.

-Łosiu jestem prawie nagi, a ty...- jęknął, kiedy dłoń Sama spoczęła na jego udzie tak blisko Tego miejsca. Winchester zaśmiał się i szybko pozbył się swojej koszulki.

-Teraz lepiej?

-O wiele lepiej-usłyszał.

Reszte wieczoru ledwo pamiętali gdyż wszystko były okryte mgiełką podniecenia. Gabe, mimo swojego bycia pogańskim bogiem i archaniołem też miał problem z uporządkowaniem myśli.

-Jesteś w tym za dobry Sam-mruknął rano

-W czym aniołku-zapytał zaciekawiony Sammy

-Jesteś najlepszy w sprawianiu, że zapominam o całym świecie.


End file.
